No valen las excusas
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Mycroft tiene una idea, una sencilla y muy simple… Desea arreglar las cosas con el Detective Inspector, y al mismo tiempo, asegurarse de algo sumamente importante. 'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'.


No valen las excusas.

**Resumen: **Mycroft tiene una idea, una sencilla y muy simple… Desea arreglar las cosas con el Detective Inspector, y al mismo tiempo, asegurarse de algo sumamente importante.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **Lestrade-Mycroft.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor.

**Advertencia: **-

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **2342.

**Notas: **_'Fanfic participante en el Desafío 'El Mystrade También Cuenta' del Foro I'm Sherlocked'._

**Fecha: **04/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Tema:** "No soy Gay". Mycroft no tendrá tanta paciencia como su hermano. Mystrade.

**No valen las excusas.**

Mycroft se pensaba a sí mismo como un hombre sumamente equilibrado, reservado y educado bajo la rigurosa enseñanza de sus padres; desde niño había sabido comportarse según sus progenitores se lo habían requerido. Habido en asuntos diplomáticos, y de modales refinados; jamás había tenido esos ataques o arranques excéntricos que tanto habían caracterizado a su hermano menor.

No, él no había sido alguien caprichoso, siempre se había sabido comportar de niño, y a pesar que había tratado de mantener a su pequeño hermano al mismo nivel, con Sherlock no había sido tan fácil.

Pero él también quería pensar en que tenía mucha paciencia, extremadamente abocada a su hermano sí; después de todo, no era un trabajo fácil ser quien debía cuidar constantemente de un hermano como es Sherlock Holmes.

Una niñez complicada, una adolescencia aún más… y una adultez, en la que por suerte, había encontrado la invaluable ayuda de un hombre bueno. Aunque todavía no sabía si John Watson era más perjudicial para Sherlock que beneficioso… Pero por ahora sólo disfrutaba de la aparente normalidad -en años-, de su hermano.

Un tiempo de paz… de tranquilidad, que parecía no verse reflejado también en su día a día. Quizás se debía a que había traspasado la barrera de los 40, pero Mycroft estaba ya deseando un cambio en su vida, aquello que le dignificara nuevamente su forma de ver las cosas. Que le recordara que aún seguía vivo, y necesitando respirar… que le hiciera reconocer que el sobrenombre de 'El hombre de hielo' no era más que eso, un mote dado por un desquiciado mental, pero que no era él… Era humano, y necesitaba alguien.

Claro que era más fácil el simplemente pensarlo, que en verdad pasara…

Sirvió una copa de coñac, pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con su excelso trabajo. Oh, no… en esos momentos, Mycroft tenía cosas más importantes que las elecciones en países del tercer mundo y cosas similares.

Sonrió de lado al oír el suave golpeteo en su puerta. Le gustaba recibir a sus citas en el Club Diógenes, bajo sus reglas… Así se sentía más poderoso de lo que ya era.

Porque mas allá de que él no se reconociera como un hombre caprichoso… no estaba acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no. Y si también se creía como un hombre de una infinita paciencia, siempre llegaba a encontrar sus excepciones.

—Adelante. —Contestó, desprendiendo el botón de su chaqueta antes de voltearse hacia la puerta.

—Con permiso.

La voz en regreso le sonó magníficamente enojada. Mycroft ya comenzaba a tener la certeza de que era solamente él quien podía forzar ese tono de voz en el Detective Inspector, ya que ni Sherlock conseguía hacerlo.

—Buenas noches, Lestrade. Siéntate por favor…

—Me gustaría que la próxima vez que quieras algo de mí no mandes a tus hombres a emboscarme. Tengo auto… puedo venir por mis propios medios.

—Sabrás disculpar, pero algunas medidas son extremadamente necesarias. Además, no creo que hubieras venido por gusto propio…

Greg bufó su descontento, aceptando el asiento ofrecido, mas no así la copa de licor que muy cortésmente Mycroft se ofreció a servirle.

—No seas tan duro conmigo, ya no estás en servicio… Una copa no te matará.

—Si esto es por lo del otro día, Mycroft, creo que fui lo suficientemente claro… ¿O estás siguiendo las nuevas locuras de tu hermano? —Casi gruñó de vuelta, sin aceptar la copa estirada hacia él.

Mycroft sonrió con sorna. Sabia de sobra cuáles eran las nuevas locuras de Sherlock en esos últimos días. Bendita sea la presencia de John para mantenerlo a resguardo de sí mismo. Hizo una nota mental de regalarle unas buenas vacaciones al doctor para su cumpleaños, en agradecimiento, y pronto volvió su atención al Detective Inspector.

—No, y aunque estoy al tanto de lo que hace mi hermano, no es eso por lo que te he hecho venir, Greg.

—Veo entonces que estas dispuesto a seguir con nuestra última charla…

—Estás en lo cierto, y a la vez equivocado. —Mycroft rodeó el escritorio, apoyándose en el borde del mismo, una vez estuvo cerca del Lestrade. —Sí, quiero continuar con nuestra charla, lo que por cierto, me veo en la necesidad de decirte, fue muy descortés de tu parte dejarme solo en el restorán… Aunque no necesariamente, debemos retomar la charla en verdad.

Greg lo vio acabar su copa de coñac de un solo sorbo. Y sus ojos no perdieron detalle alguno de sus movimientos; controlados sí… pero al mismo tiempo audaces. Cercando el cuerpo del DI contra la silla.

—¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo, Mycroft? Ya te lo dije…

—Sí, lo sé Greg… Tu reciente 'síndrome de John Watson'. —El mayor de los Holmes sonrió ante el rostro confundido y atemorizado del Detective. Se hubiera reído de la expresión en sí, sino fuera que no tenía tiempo que perder. —Debe ser una epidemia… pues no pude evitar recordar al doctor cuando pronunciaste esa frase… y ambos sabemos lo que él siente por mi hermano, aunque intente negarlo.

—No sé a lo que te refieres, yo sólo digo lo que es verdad…

—Oh, ¿y por qué siento que no es así como lo quieres en verdad? —Mycroft tomó la solapa de la chaqueta de Lestrade, obligándolo a quedar muy cerca suyo. —No me convence tu manera de decirlo, querido Greg…

El Detective tragó saliva, parándose y alejándose de Mycroft lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo.

—Pues si lo deseas, lo repito nuevamente, Mycroft: Yo. No. Soy…

No llegó a acabar con la frase, los labios de Mycroft se encargaron de callarlo con increíble sincronía, recorriendo el interior de la boca con sumo placer, una y otra vez, mientras los intentos de separarse de Lestrade se iban haciendo menos 'intentos'.

—Está bien… me has convencido, Greg. —Mycroft sonrió acabando el beso y alejándose del Detective, sin dejar de disfrutar la expresión de pura confusión. —Sólo necesitaba estar seguro…

Lestrade permaneció viéndolo, odiaba al mayor de los Holmes desde que lo había conocido por primera vez, hacia años… Siempre lo había hecho sentir pequeño, desvalido, y no se sentía cómodo en esa posición. Mycroft jugaba con él, eso era evidente hasta para el más ciego, y él no quería entrar en el juego… Aunque ya estuviera dentro, de todas formas no jugaría a su gusto.

—Puedes irte cuando gustes, lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo.

Eso era lo que haría, justamente… ¡Él no iba a entrar en el juego de Mycroft!.

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido, entonces… adiós. —Greg se giró, dejando escapar el aire por su nariz, apresurado por llegar a la puerta, la cual no cedió a su intento de abrirla. Suspiró con desgano y volvió a intentarlo… —¿Qué se supone que sucede? —Enfrentó al Hombre de la Reina, una vez más, salvando las distancias hasta casi quedar a un palmo de su rostro.

—Lo siento… creí que habías entendido el sarcasmo en mis palabras, Greg… La puerta tiene cerradura eléctrica, sólo yo puedo abrirla.

—Entonces ábrela… debo ir a mi casa, yo también trabajo mañana. —Lestrade había comenzado a gruñir enfadado por toda la situación. Eso era suficiente para él, estaba cansado de ambos hermanos… ¡Maldecía el día en que se había cruzado con Sherlock Holmes! En cuanto pudiera pediría el traslado a cualquier parte de Inglaterra, le daba lo mismo a dónde fuera.

—Lo sé, yo aún lo estoy haciendo… y no soy un hombre que le guste perder el tiempo en horas de trabajo, pero como ya te lo he dicho, necesitaba estar seguro… Tengo muy poca paciencia, mi querido Lestrade. —En un movimiento más que osado, y aprovechando la cercanía del rostro del Detective, Mycroft sacó su lengua, rozando los labios del otro hombre.

Apenas un toque, pero como pensó que pasaría, lo suficiente como para que Greg se alejara de él casi en un salto.

—¿Qué haces, te has vuelto loco?

—Shhh… no debes gritar. Podrían venir los de seguridad, y no es bueno para el Club. —Mycroft apoyó sus dedos sobre los labios finos, silenciándolo. Y como si ese toque fuese suficiente, Lestrade se quedó, no sólo callado, sino que también inmóvil. —¿Alguna vez has oído que no se necesita ser homosexual para llegar a enamorarte de un hombre?.

—No…

—Sólo necesitas saber que es amor, y se deben acabar las dudas… —El mayor de los Holmes dejó caer su chaqueta, viendo divertido como el Detective tragaba en seco. —No hay dudas en que te sientes atraído a mí, Greg… no importa que no seas Gay.

El beso volvió a provocar un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de Detective Inspector, casi haciendo que buscara asirse a la chaqueta de Mycroft en un intento de no trastabillar por el embate del hombre.

—No, Mycroft… Yo no…

—Lo sé, Greg… yo tampoco. —Jadeó contra sus labios cuando la falta de aire los hizo separar por un breve lapso de tiempo. —Yo tampoco…

No tardó mucho para que, además de dejarse besar, Greg devolviera el gesto, lamiendo y mordiendo los labios húmedos y cálidos de Mycroft.

¡Por Dios y la Reina, cómo odiaba a ese hombre!.

¿Por qué debía hacer siempre lo que éste quería que hiciera? ¡No quería hacerlo!.

—¡Greg! —Mycroft no pudo evitar el jadeo, acompañado luego de un gruñido gutural. Lestrade lo había empujado hacia el escritorio con fuerza y decisión, mordiendo voraz su cuello, mientras su chaqueta y camisa perdían sus respectivos botones. —Oh, si…

Pronto el mayor de los Holmes, sintió el tirón y como su cuerpo era subido sobre el escritorio. Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, antes que un nuevo jadeo la distorsionara. En verdad no pensó que las cosas acabaran de esa manera, le habría bastado con que Lestrade comprendiera que no le servía para nada esa estúpida excusa… ¡Claro que no era gay! ¿Y?

Tuvo que morderse la mano, cuando la desesperación de su Detective lo llevo a morderle el pecho y el abdomen, dejando marcas que estaba seguro que no desaparecerían en poco tiempo… corriendo sus manos frías por dentro de la camisa, por toda la extensión de su espalda.

—¡Espero no interrumpir nada demasiado importante!. Mycroft, Lestrade.

El tono de voz y la sonrisa radiante y burlona que Sherlock les dedicó los hizo separarse en el acto, luego que lo vieran parado cerca de la puerta, quizás hacia varios minutos, mientras ellos no dejaban de explorarse mutuamente.

Greg carraspeó, e intentó arreglar su cabello y la poca ropa a la que Mycroft había querido llegar sin mucha eficiencia. Mientras el Hombre de Hielo fulminaba a su hermano con su mirada más fría, volviendo a poner su ropa una vez más en condiciones.

Pero como era de esperarse, el bochorno del Detective, y el enojo de su hermano, sólo hicieron que Sherlock ensanchara aun más su sonrisa… si es que eso era físicamente posible.

—Eres increíblemente diligente cuando quieres serlo, Sherlock.

—Sí, sé que llegue antes… Ah, y tengo mi llave, si te estás preguntando cómo entré. —Sherlock caminó hacia el escritorio, corriendo uno de los sillones lo más cerca a este. —Aunque el momento es delicado, lamento decirte que yo también tengo cosas que hacer… así que ya que vine hasta aquí, haz que sea más interesante que verte con Lestrade, por favor.

Mycroft bufó, Lestrade se había vuelto hacia la pared de la biblioteca para no verlos a ninguno de ellos, aunque dudaba que él encontrara interesante alguna de sus colecciones de política y democracia.

—Creo que te llamare luego… Aún me estas debiendo una charla.

—Está bien… Adiós, Sherlock… Mycroft. —A pesar de la vergüenza que sentía, el corto beso en sus labios para despedirlo lo dejó en blanco. Ni pensar, ni sentir más que la leve humedad en los suyos.

Acabó de liberar el aire retenido sólo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él; ahora sí sentía el suelo debajo de sus pies.

—Esto no es bueno… —Pensó, recordando que Sherlock ahora estaba con Mycroft. Extrajo su celular del bolsillo, escribiendo un escueto pero conciso mensaje y salió del lugar, donde el auto de Mycroft lo esperaba para llevarlo de vuelta a su casa.

Mycroft gruñó una o dos veces más, mientras buscaba las carpetas que supuestamente debía darle a su hermano para el nuevo caso que le había pedido investigar, y como nunca… el muy maldito estaba allí sin que haya tenido que irlo a buscar a su apartamento, o le haya tenido que insistir días enteros… o incluso amenazarlo.

—Deja de masticar vidrio, Mycroft. —Sentenció Sherlock, cansado de oír el rechinar de dientes de su hermano mayor. —Y aún no entiendo como…

—¿Curiosidad, querido hermanito; quieres saber cómo lo hice?… ¿O simplemente es… envidia?

Ahora había llegado el momento de Sherlock de gruñir por lo bajo. Él no envidiaba a Mycroft… sólo que no entendía cómo había podido llegar a esas instancias; Greg no era…

—Una excusa, Sherlock… Un mero intento de no ceder a algo que creen que no manejan, y que está completamente en nuestras manos… Así de simple. —Mycroft sonrió al recordar la reticencia de Greg en un principio, antes de que perdiera maravillosamente el control. —¡Atracción!… Oh, Sherlock; estuviste viendo pero no observando. Y Trata de llamar la próxima vez.

Acabó por pasarle las carpetas mientras se giraba a servirse una nueva copa de coñac, la iba a necesitar esa noche… aunque quizás acabara por hacer una visita imprevista en un par de horas.

Sherlock salió de allí, pensando en lo que su hermano había dicho, sin que se le pasara por alto el hecho de que hablara en plural. ¿Ellos?… ¿Acaso John…?

Mientras tanto, en el 221B de Baker Street, John estaba en su cuarto, encerrado bajo llave y sosteniendo su cabeza sin saber lo que haría ahora… a su lado y sobre la cama desordenada, su teléfono dejaba ver en la pantalla el último mensaje que había recibido.

"La excusa fue buena, pero ya no sirve… caí. Ten cuidado, él plantó esa duda en su cabeza. Lestrade."

**Fin.**

**Notas Finales: **Estuve a punto de ponerle Lemon… si no fuera porque se me descolgó ese final tan WTF… con Sherlock metido en el medio, y el sudor frio de John al verse cada vez más cercado por su objeto de obsesión secreto… Bueno, de secreto no tiene nada. Más bien es un secreto a gritos.

Espero que les haya gustado… me costó horrores terminarlo, incluso tiene tres comienzos diferentes. El Mystrade no es mi fuerte… T-T.


End file.
